


Table 7

by maryftlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryftlarry/pseuds/maryftlarry





	1. table 7

_"Stop looking at him," Zayn hisses._  
  
_"But I can't!" Louis exclaims frustrated._  
  
_"What do you mean you can't?" Zayn asks confused, but Louis doesn't even hear him anymore, 'cause he's too busy staring at the wonderful curly haired boy eating his sandwich._


	2. prologue

"Oh frick, I'm sorry." Harry breaths out after bumping into someone, giving the person he bumped into an awkward smile. All he gets is a disgusted look from the person. Harry sighs and brushes his clothes straight. 

And well, that's Harry. A seventeen year old, very social awkward boy with glasses being a little too big for his head, but they suit him for some reason. Harry is without any doubt, one of the most awkward persons you'll ever meet, but besides that, Harry's also probably one of the smartest seventeen years old you've ever met. Harry's been sent to university in his early teen years already, he's sent last year which means he was sixteen by then, which is quite young for university. But as everyone expected, Harry managed to survive his first year at uni easily. Now he's doing his second year and he still does is perfectly, getting straight A's like the smart boy he is. 

Harry's always wanted to become a psychologist, he likes to help people and to find out what's on their minds. He loves to help people out, because Harry's a very caring person. When Harry found out about the meaning behind psychology, he knew from when he was six that he wanted to become a psychologist and now he's finally on his way to his dream to become a psychologist coming true and not only Harry is proud of himself, his mum and sister are as well.

"Hey Harry!" Niall's suddenly next to Harry and Harry winces as he all of sudden hears the loud voice right next to his ear. "Oops, sorry mate." Niall apologises as he sees Harry wincing slightly. "Hi," then Harry finally says as he gets his notebook out of his school bag. 

"Do you want to sleepover tonight?" Niall asks, since it's friday. Harry shrugs. "Actually, I was planning on checking out that cafe my mum recommended yesterday." Niall's eyes light up as Harry says that. "Really?" Niall asks suprised, 'cause Harry never goes out, ever. "Yeah." Harry smiles slightly. "Great! What is it called?" "Erm, a cup of Lou."

And there we go to Louis. 

"Enjoy your food and have a good day!" Louis says happily and hops back to the kitchen to check on his other employees.

And that's how you could describe Louis, the owner of one of the most popluar cafes of London called, "a cup of Lou". Louis thinks it's impossible to love a job more than Louis loves his job. His cafe is basically his second home. He's more at his cafe than at his home. He only goes home to sleep, sometimes he does have breakfast at home, but mostly he just eats something quickly at the cafe before starting to work. Same counts for the afternoon and evening. 

Louis loves being the owner of this cafe. He's all set it up himself and Louis is so proud of himself, he couldn't be more proud. He wouldn't sell his cafe for a million, never. He's too attached to it, to the customers, the smell of fresh food and seeing the smiles on people their faces, enjoying their food. To see people laughing and see people reading the quotes printed into the wooden tables. 

Yes that's true. Louis always wants his customers to be happy and to have a good day, that's why every table does have a quote printed into the wooden material. One of the examples is, "Be nice to nice". It just means that if someone's nice to you, you should act nice in return. One more of them is, "It's nice to be important, but it's more important to be nice". Louis really loves the quotes on the tables, he thinks it's really original and lovely for the customers to see and read. 

"Liam, hey." Louis greets his friend Liam and hugs him for a little while. "What brings you here today?" Louis asks Liam curiously, since Liam doesn't come along everyday. He's very busy with school. Liam is really smart, but because of different conditions at home, he's skipped a lot of school. Now everything is fine again, but that means that Liam has to catch up with many things and that also means there's less time for Liam to spend with his friends, so Louis is slight suprised that Liam comes along without Louis having to ask for it, like he usual does. 

"Me and Lily already finished the project we had to made at school, so I decided I'd come along and go for a drink with my best mate Lou." Liam smiles at Louis and Louis gives him a bright smile back. "What may it be?" Louis asks him politely. "Just a coke." Louis nods, "be right back." 

After a while they're both finished talking and drinking and Liam decides it's time to go home. Louis nods. "Yeah, it's also time for me to go back to work." Louis chuckles and stands up before hugging Liam. "I'll see you around bud." Liam hugs Louis backs and walks out of the cafe then. 

Louis goes back to work and well, that's basically Louis' life. He talks with his friends and customers, goes back to work, check on his employees, walks a bit around and serves some drinks and dishes. It seems boring as hell, but Louis wouldn't want to change anything. His boring life is amazing like this, he earns enough money and he's never alone. 

You could say that Louis loves his life.


	3. one

"Goodmorning Zayn!" Louis happily chirps. Zayn doesn't get how Louis is always so happy in the morning, first of all, it's monday and second, it's seven fucking AM. "Morning Lou," Zayn cracks a small smile as he closes the heavy door behind him. 

"Have you seen the new receipe I've mailed you?" Zayn nods. "Yes I have, seems easy enough for me not to fuck up." Zayn chuckles and Louis chuckles along with him. 

Honestly, Louis had only given Zayn this job 'cause Zayn was very desperate for one. Oh, and yes, Louis does own his own cafe. Anyways, Zayn really needed this job. Nobody wanted him and well, Louis wasn't really suprised when Zayn told him for like the twentieth time Zayn didn't get the job. You could describe Zayn as lazy and not good at exactly a lot of things, but if Zayn wouldn't get a job or money anytime soon, he wouldn't be able to afford his apartment anymore and since Louis is Zayn's best friend, there wasn't a chance he would let his best friend drown. So, it was giving Zayn the job or taking Zayn into Louis' apartment. The second option was immediatly canceled, 'cause God, Louis knows how messy Zayn is and Louis gets quite anxious and stressful over messy dirty places, so he decided to give Zayn the job about half a year ago. 

It couldn't be that hard could it? Taking some orders and only letting him serve the easiest things like sandwiches and tea or coffee? Well, Louis had never expected that someone could fuck up something easy like that. 

The tables who asked for coffee got tea and the other way round. After a whole week of staying after closing time everyday, teaching Zayn, it all got better. Now, Zayn is actually doing very well at this work. He's a bit in the kitches sometimes, serves some dishes and drinks around and takes the orders, writing them down with his very neat handwriting. 

"Get your work clothes on Zee," Louis pats Zayn's back. "Yeah yeah." Zayn rolls his eyes at Louis and walks into the small room behind the kitchen where all the work clothes are so he can change. 

Louis thinks he's designed his employees a pretty cool work T-shirt. It's a bright blue shirt, but then with this ombre effect, turning white. It has a pocket on breast hight and on the pocket there's printed the logo from the cafe on it. The logo itself is very simple. It's a drawn cup of liquid -Louis hasn't decided if it's tea or coffe yet-, with a small heart right above the cute cup. 

"Hey hey hey!" Louis greets his employee, or well friend, Mary. He walks up to her and hugs her then. "Why so happy Lou?" Mary asks in the hug. Louis pulls back. "That you all do have a morning mood doesn't mean I do, you twats." Louis huffs offended. Mary chuckles. "You're funny." She finds it truly funny that Louis is offended to fast and she also finds it adorable the way Louis reacts, so sassy. Louis shrugs it off. 

"You as well, get your ass over your work clothes. Zayn's also dressing up so make sure you don't walk in on him being naked." Louis glares at Mary, because God, it sure would be not the first time.

In an hour, all his five employees, excluding Louis, are being dressed up and ready for the day. The first customers are already coming in to have their breakfast and Louis just sits down at a free table, watching the people coming in. 

Louis notices how many different kinds of people are coming in. Elderly, children with their parents, but also overworked and stressed grown ups to have their usual cup of coffee or tea in the morning. Louis loves all of them. They've made his company the way it is now. 

"Are you alone?" Louis looks up as he sees a little girl standing in the front of him. Louis wonders how he didn't notice her walking up to him, maybe he was too deep in his thoughts, yeah, it could be. 

"I am, but I'm not here to eat. I work here." Louis explains the little girl who gives him a confused look. "Work? Why are you not working then?" She asks. Louis chuckles slightly. She's got this little sassy thing in her, which Louis likes. "I'm the boss," Louis tells her. "And bosses check on everything, they keep an eye on their employees and serve sometimes." The girl climbs on the high chair next to Louis. "Then I also want to be a boss." She smiles brightly. "It's not as easy as it seems little girl." Louis pats her hair softly. 

"I'm not little!" She exlaims. Louis chuckles. "Sorry darling, but what's your name then?" Louis asks sweetly. "Maisie." She says proudly. As if she's really proud on her name. Well, she should be. Maisie is a beautiful name, Louis thinks. "And what is your name bossy?" Maisie asks curiously. "It's Louis, but you can call me Lou." Louis smiles at her. "Okay Lou." Maisie hugs him. 

"Oh Mais, dear!" Louis looks up as some woman walks up to them. "Don't walk away without letting me know." The woman, Louis assumes Maisie's mum, says. "'M sorry mummy, but I was with uncle Lou." Louis smiles lightly. Uncle Lou. 

Maisie's mum chuckles. "I'm sorry, for if she bothered you." She apologises, but Louis shakes his head. "She didn't bother me at all, Maisie is a cool kid." Maisie high fives Louis and gives him a hug. Maisie's mum smiles at them. "Bye uncle Lou!" Maisie waves. "See ya around Mais." Louis waves back. "And also see you around Ms. Maisie's mum." Louis chuckles softly. "Oh darling, call me Laura." Louis nods. "Will so next time." Louis waves both of them goodbye and goes to the kitchen to check on his other employees then. 

Time flies by and without realising it's already 9PM before they know it. Almost everyone starts to leave around this time and people come barely in anymore. They close at half past nine, 'cause most people ain't visiting the cafe for dinner. The most people who come visit the cafe, come around lunchtime which is between one and two PM. Louis stands behind the desk and Zayn's cleaning the tables. Louis and Zayn both look up as they hear the similar bell which goes off as the door's being opened. It are probably just people leaving, Louis thinks, since he can't see the front door from the spot he's standing now. 

"Lou, do you want me to do this one?" Zayn asks and Louis frowns. "What? Is is a customer?" Zayn nods. "I've never seen him around." Louis shrugs. "Yeah, serve him." Zayn nods and walks up to the table the person's sitting at. Louis shuffles away behind his desks to see who the person, who walks in this late, may be. Louis sighs in annoyance when he sees Zayn's big fat ass is standing in the way of Louis sight. In a minute, Zayn is gone and Louis finally gets the opportunity to look at the person secretely. 

Louis thinks he forgot the breath as he sees the person sitting. 

He's never seen such a beautiful creature like that.


	4. three

_these chaps are just kind of fillers,, im just trying to get you in it a little and to meet the new characters{who are not niall liam louis harry zayn} in the story!! if you're wondering, my name's mary and yes i've put myself in the story hahah don't judge me !!_   
_thanks for reading this story ‘٩꒰｡•◡•｡꒱۶’_

~ ~ ~

Louis' been waking up by the sound of his phone ringing. Louis groans in annoyance and pick up his phone. "Hello?" He mumbles, his voice being all hoarse, weak and very very sleepy.

"Hey Lou darling!" He hears his mum happily on the other side. Louis sighs softly and lays down again. "Hey mum." Louis says softly. "Did I wake you up my dear?" Louis nods, realising she can't see it. "Yeah, but it's alright. What's the matter? Are you okay?" Louis hears his mum chuckle. "I am love. I was wondering if you could babysit your sisters today, if you're off work?" She asks and Louis just hears the hope in her voice. She's always so busy with the children. "I'm off today, I can come over." Louis says with a small smile covering his lips.

Louis always enjoys babysitting his sisters, but sometimes they're just annoying as hell. Honestly, he's happy he lives on his own now, but he feels really bad for his mum that she always has to keep up with them and take care of them and all the shit including raising a child. Four childs in this case.

"Really? Thank you so much Louis! Dais and Phoebs have been missing you so much lately, they're literally dying to see you!" Jay exlaims. Louis chuckles softly. "That's sweet, I'll be over in like, an hour okay?" Louis already assumed his mum would be away the whole day, otherwise she would never have called this early, since she knows Louis likes to have a good long sleep. "Okay darling, I see you in an hour." They both say goodbye and Louis hangs up his phone. It's been quite a while since he has seen his family, he's just very busy with other things.

_Like staring at some unknown boy for example._

"Louis!" Phoebe and Daisy cry out as they see their big brother standing there. They both attack his legs and hug those. Louis chuckles softly and lifts both of them up. "You two have gotten big." He kisses their cheeks, causing them to giggle. "I know! Only a few years and we're bigger than you." Phoebe grins. "Yeah, you wish." Louis puts them down and pats their heads. He closes the door behind him and walks further into their house, ending up in the livingroom. Their livingroom smells so good, like honey and Louis' favourite yorkshire tea.

"Hey mum," Louis greets her with a small smile. He's still quite tired, but he tries to ignore his tiredness. He'll get over it. He walks up to her and hugs her tightly. "I've missed you so much Lou.." His mum says softly. "I've missed you too mum, I'm sorry for not coming over so much." Louis feels actually very sorry for not visiting them as much as he used to. He used to visit them at least twice a week, now he maybe visits his family twice every three weeks instead of one.

"It's okay, I understand that you're very busy with your cafe and all. We also should come around more often." Jay says. "Well, I got to go. I'm going out with a old friend of mine." Jay says and Louis just nods. "Where are Lott and and Fiz?" Louis asks curiously. "Fiz is upstairs and Lottie is at a friend's. She'll be back in like two hours so." Louis nods. "Be careful Lou, and make sure you-" "Mum, we'll be fine. Go and have a good day please. Don't worry." Louis basically pushes her out of the door and waves her goodbye.

"So kiddos, what do you want to do?"

And then about seven hours later, Phoebe and Daisy ended up being asleep on the couch. Félicité is helping cleaning up the kitchen and Lottie's gone upstairs. Louis is literally so exausted right now. Phoebe and Daisy have been jumping and whining and complaining and screaming and then when Louis suggested to make a cake, it all got even worse. The started to throw around with the flower and the whole kitchen was covered in white powder and chocolate sauce. Luckily Félicité offered to help cleaning up and Louis is very thankful for that.

"I'm home!" Louis hears his mum's voice. Luckily he already cleaned up the most mess so his mum won't get mad. "Awh." Louis hears his mum as she probably sees the twins asleep on the couch. "Hi mum, we've baked a cake so if you want a piece?" Louis asks with a small smile as he hugs his mum. "Maybe after dinner, I've already eaten way too much!" She pats her stomach softly and Louis chuckles.

A couple of more hours later, Louis is finally home, crawled up in his cozy warm bed. He's so tired and thinking about getting up at 6AM tomorrow makes Louis' head literally hurt, so he'd rather not think about it. The only thing he things about it about the curly haired boy maybe being there, that's something keeping his head up a little.

Only a little.


End file.
